<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Stories and Essays by Yours Truly by AmieeYam6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739098">A Collection of Stories and Essays by Yours Truly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6'>AmieeYam6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American English, Essays, Late Night Writing, Prompt Art, Random &amp; Short, Real Life, Self Prompt, Slice of Life, Writing Exercise, tips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of short stories, poems, and essays I have written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome and enjoy my writing! Feel free to comment an idea or prompt you'd like to read from me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt- The Most Boring Day of My Life</p><p> </p><p>The most boring day of my life was a humid and sunny summer afternoon. The sun was emphatic, bright and blinding, warming everything its' rays touched. I was noncommittal to any thought or activity in particular.  The most vivid thing that seemed to lure me was sleep. The thought of staying awake felt tedium, but I wasn't quite tired enough to fall into a state of blissful unconsciousness.</p><p>I almost wished I were still in school, barely tolerable having to wake so early, however it was favorable to this feeling of ennui. I could hear my grandparents watching t.v. in the living room, sound turned up. Some pretentious actor or actress being interviewed.  A stenographer would likely transcribe and translate for the people who spoke another language. "I think he needs to see a psychoanalyst about what goes on in that head of his." My grandmother spoke aloud, my grandfather in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evolution Lead to Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt- The Creation of the Universe and Humanity</p><p> </p><p>Imagine this, complete and utter silence and darkness. No movement, no smells, nothing. No sun nor moon, no clouds, no sky, no ground under no feet. The universe doesn't even exist. Then, suddenly it happens. Trees, shrubbery,  vegetation at its finest. Warmth from a sun in the sky of a newly formed Earth in a freshly created universe.</p><p>Additions are added every second. Insects, animals, mountains,  rivers, lakes.  Bodies of water form, creating bridges from one raised landscape to another. Animals compete in battle for a chance of gaining and protecting territory, their survival, and a mate to continue their species.  Insects feast upon plant life in order to survive. Animals consume the insects and plants, as well as other animals.</p><p>Eventually,stimulus leads to the evolution of homosapians. A palate with which to taste and appreciate food's flavor, keeping them alive. Ears with which to hear, paired with a mouth and nose for communication and breathing. Feet and hands with which to walk and grasp objects. Soon, the species becomes intelligent and uses its surroundings not only to survive, but to live. Purpose gives pretext to the development of technology. Weapons for hunting and war with fellow kin.</p><p>Medicine to cure and heal, sold by proprietors in trade and business.  Devices for world-wide communication,  without need for travel. Phones, laptops, ipods, and tablets paving the way for easier access to others, information,  music, stories and artistic ability. With a rational mind, people made boulevards of homes to live in and be safer from the elements, shops for food and drink and things to fill a home so as not to be so lonely. Hospitals and pharmacies to suppress disease and death.  Clinics to aid with mentality and mental and emotional issues on the psyche fraught by life, situations and other people. Emphatic psychiatrists and doctors giving prescriptions to people holding a peculiarity,  or multiple.</p><p>Gourmet chefs began cooking for those that cannot themselves. Teachers began teaching youths, supplying metaphorical excersizes to strengthen their minds and mental capacity to learn and adapt. People gathered around a campfire, stories whether holding any truth or none at all, give wsy to myths, tall tales and urban legends. To frighten to stay away from something or even danger, not stray too far from protective parents or a safe haven, give advice, or even just entertain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read all comments within 48 hours of posting and usually respond to all. Bookmarks and hearts are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspiration from a little bird I saw while waiting on a bus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No prompt</p><p> </p><p>Like a leaf flying through time, joined by the wind the bird lands. An area disclosed from dark till dawn, dark and brooding. Light of early dawn bathing the land and the bird with a warm glow. Concrete pale, aged, and cracked with time, covered with grainy granite specks if debris. A sky dark with night turning bright with light.  The bird cocks its' head toward a forest of green, everlasting brilliance shining over trees and soil. Plants old and fresh, living long and learning much.</p><p>Survival is all they know and they thrive. The bird watches, enjoying the scenery. A small body, tiny and frail. Covered with dark feathers and fixated on what appears to be nothing to the untrained eye. The bird sees all, knows all. A car drives slowly towards the bird. Without panic or noise the bird raises its wings and takes flight.</p><p>The small creature takes perch on a tree limb; sturdy and strong. The vehicle drives off, the bird watching.  The bird offers a sound of farewell. Off the bird goes, seeking its' prey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read all comments within 48 hours of posting and usually respond to all. Bookmarks and hearts are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life is Short So Here's Some Tips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life is short but it's yours!<br/>Dedicated to my loved ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is always changing, so be sure to change with it instead of against it! Humans were designed to adapt to change.</p><p>Life is too short to waste so leave drama and those involved behind. You don't need nor deserve negative influences or negativity in your life.</p><p>Be sure to stand up for what you believe in.<br/>Stand up for people who struggle or are alone, you may just make a new friend! Be kind and generous to others, but don't let them step all over you. Don't let anyone dictate your life, speak for you or force you into things. </p><p>Even if you feel frustated,  never give up. Keep trying and get help if you need it. You can accomplish anything, even if you need help! Don't be afraid to help others as well.</p><p>Listen to the music or podcasts you like. Watch the movies, shows, anime, cartoons, etc that you enjoy. Eat the food you like. Be around those that interest you.</p><p>Talk to your loved ones. Let them know how much they mean to you, how much you care for them and love them.  Spend time with family and friends that put you in a good head space.</p><p>Think positive thoughts! Positivity can get you out of a negative headspace, or even get you out of depression.  Being happy is a goal worth working towards!</p><p>Eat healthy,  tasty foods. Accept complements and complement others. You're an incredible person and I know you can accomplish great things! </p><p>Find a hobby or talent. Sing, draw, write, do gymnastics,  play an instrument,  juggle, make videos, create an animation.  </p><p>Take inspiration from the world around you. Take helpful criticism in stride to better yourself! Smile more often! :)</p><p>You don't always have to act your age, try acting childish every now and then. Jeep in touch with your inner child and stay true to yourself! </p><p>If someone doesn't lile you the way you like them, try nit to take it to heart. Never change for anyone except yourself! If you have feelings for someone, tell them while you can. If they're a real friend they'll still be your friend, even if they don't return your feelings.</p><p>If you break up with someone, don't get back together with them. Usually this will only end badly. Whether someone cheated, got frequently jealous, or the relationship just didn't work out. If you love them, take time apart from eachother and think about whether you truly want to be together again. Vet out of and stay out of unhealthy relationships! </p><p>Show your animal friends you love them! Give them plenty of attention and affection. Give them a treat (in moderation), pet them, play a game with them. Spoil them a bit! </p><p>Get plenty of sleep so you don't run out of energy. If you have insomnia, try resting your eyes in the dark half an hour before you usually sleep. There are other tricks to sleeping soundly at night, so feel free to look some up on the internet.</p><p>Never give up on your creative side. Creativity can serce you well when boredom strikes. You may even make a career out of it! Writing, painting,  drawing, sketching,  sculpting.  New ideas are the bee's knees! Write them down so you don't forget them. Remember,  any idea can be a good one, but use your brain. </p><p>Keep feeding your brain as much knowledge as you possibly can! Read more, observe the people and world around you. Research things such as plants, animals, sea creatures, music, facts, riddles, exploration,  and anything else you can think of! </p><p>Support the fandoms and creators you love! Whether this be an anime like Attack On Titan, a musical like Hamilton,  a youtuber like Markiplier,  or artist like H.P. Lovecraft. You can show your support in various ways. Wear clothing or jewelry that represents them, make a song or story about it, share your ideas with the world!</p><p>All in all, life is short, so make it sweet!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Corpses Weigh Nothing - English Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just something I wrote for class, by prompt of my teacher.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The corpses weigh nothing, nearly nothing, even your breath is enough to scatter them.</p><p>   The corpses lay still, unmoving, waiting for someone to visit them in the darkness. Not a word is spoken, nor a sound is heard. There is no movement, no sound, no taste or feel for the dead. The dearly departed lay in waiting, waiting for the one who will set them free from their otherwise eternal prison. They fear the cold, icy loneliness, the soul-crushing reality of it all. They know that they are dead, no longer able to breath, eat, drink, sleep, or communicate with the living.</p><p>   They fear they will never be released from the clutches of Death, Reaper of Souls. Death is what they once craved, and Death is what they were rewarded. Death made sure of that, ever vigilant to ensure his promise. In truth, everything must one day die. Their time will come, and Death will be there, waiting to take their hand in a deadly marriage that they shall never leave. Death craves companionship, just as the once living corpses craved Death. It gets lonely in this cruel world, even for Death. The corpses serve as warning to all living that come near, to leave unless they wish to taste the kiss of Death.</p><p>   "At least," he thinks aloud, "I will never be alone again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read all comments within 48 hours of posting and usually respond to all. Bookmarks and hearts are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>